Skull
:"Is he dead? Yay! Oh.. No, he's hanging on to the shutters. Shame. Still, this is definitely the funniest thing I've ever seen. You three really are incompetence on a stick." :-The skull reveling at Lockwood & Co.'s difficulties on a job, The Hollow Boy The skull was the name given to a particularly pernicious male Type Three ghost, whose Source is a skull. After being fished out of the sewers by the Fittes Agency, the skull is encased within a silver-glass jar. Stolen from the Fittes Agency by George Cubbins, the skull came into the possession of the Lockwood & Co. agency. There, it underwent torturous experiments at the hands of Cubbins before revealing itself by talking to Lucy Carlyle, a new agent for the company. The skull sometimes provided useful information to the group, but also had a habit of being perverse, revealing dangerous secrets, making witty comments and nonchalantly suggesting casual murder as a solution to problems. In the empty grave the skull Lucy by screaming in her ear whilst the are breaking into Marrisa Fittes’ tomb: ‘“HURRY IT UP!” That was the skull roaring like a howler monkey in my ear. The sudden psychic outburst made me cry out. I jerked forward jabbing the candle flame directly into Holly’s neck. She cried out to and barged into George; George stumbled and kneed Lockwood in the backside. Lockwood who had just been bending down to inspect the stair below, lost his balance entirely and tumbled down the next six steps, head over heels.” Biography Personhood Little is known of the skull's past history prior to entering ghosthood. It is believed that he was for a time, prior to death, a disciple of Dr. Edmund Bickerstaff, a man obsessed with the secrets of death who created a dangerous relic known as the bone glass. He was extremly proud of being his servant, and even during his ghosthood, attemps to help him. (->The Whispering Skull, Lucy discovers that George Cubbins and Quill Kipps have been kidnapped by A. Joplin (Researcher obsessed by the ghost of Edmund Bickerstaff and his -Bone Glass-). The skull describes him as 'a great man, a visionary, a pioneer that came to a sad end'. The skull's previous human form, as seen by Lucy Carlyle while on the other side, is described as "slouching in a corner..., a thin and rangy youth, hair spiked, hands in pockets," with his distinguishing grin, "which gleamed sardonically." Ghosthood After death, this individual became a Type Three ghost. The rarest and most unusual of spirits, Type Threes had the power to communicate directly with those possessing the proper Talent. At one point the skull said that what made him different was that he wanted to come back. This detail might give us a clue to how the skull came back as a ghost. He was at some point trapped within a skull placed within a sealed jar and claimed by the Fittes Agency, which claimed the relic would be disposed of in its furnaces, but which was actually planning to take it away for its own studies. The jar, however, was stolen by George Cubbins, shortly following his dismissal as an agent with the company. With Lockwood & Co. Following its theft, the skull was transported to 35 Portland Row, London, England, where it became the property of the Lockwood & Co. agency, George's new employer. There, it was subjected to numerous experiments, conducted by George in his quest for information about ghosts. George would shift it from place to place, run the jar under water, place it in the oven, anything in the hope of provoking a reaction. The ghost, however, would only manifest as a murky green plasm which would sometimes congeal itself into the visage of a repulsive looking face and make rude expressions. Things took a sudden turn following the hiring of Lucy Carlyle as an agent with Lockwood and Co. Following the first major successful case with Carlyle on the job, the skull chose to speak with her, revealing itself to be a Type Three ghost. It told her that "Deaths in Life and Life's in Death and, and what was fixed is fluid, but after she angrily shut the lever and ignored it, it reverted back to its previous form and would not speak again. Though they tried a variety of experiments, it did not speak again for many months, though it would still sometimes materialize. During this period, it was again subjected to various tortures by Cubbins, including placing it in daylight during the noonday sun and baking it in an oven. Finally, as Lockwood & Co. began investigations on a particularly challenging case, the skull broke its silence. To everyone's irritation, the skull provided little information or insights at first. It actually first insisted on speaking to Carlyle alone, insulting her intelligence, calling Cubbins "fat," and suggesting that Anthony Lockwood was deceitful, referring to a locked room in 35 Portland Row, one which it claimed Carlyle would never have left alive had she entered. Afterwards, Lockwood and Cubbins entered the scene and the skull again cut off communication, leaving the group to stew with the insinuations it had made. Following this, the skull was again subjected to a series of experiments by Cubbins in the oven, but after six minutes of 300 degrees fahrenheit heat, he was only able to get it to form rude expressions. Characteristics Personality :"Here's my tip: lure her down to Kitchenware and brain her with a skillet. ... Holly. It's a golden opportunity. There are lots of pointy things there too, if you prefer. But basically a simple smack with a rolling pin would do fine." :-The skull, suggesting murder a solution to Lucy's personal problem, The Hollow Boy The skull was perverse and sarcastic, often delighting in its attempts to create conflict between the members of Lockwood & Co. It also possessed a violent nature, having no problems with casually suggesting murder as a solution to problems. Despite this, the skull could be helpful, and sometimes provided valuable insights and advice that made the difference in cases for Lockwood and Co. The skull also seemed to value companionship, as its misbehavior could sometimes be quelled by Carlyle's threats to abandon it where it would never be found again, if it didn't help her. Following Carlyle's departure from Lockwood & Co. and subsequent hiring as a freelance agent, the skull was her only regular companion in her independent investigations. It often aided her, while maintaining its sarcastic personality, and would sometimes talk with her when she was otherwise alone at home. After she agreed to again work a case with Lockwood and Co., it began for a time treating her as a "jilted lover", which suggests that the skull enjoyed being Lucy's only friend, and was a bit jealous when Lucy started hanging out with Lockwood and Co. again. However, things took a turn when the skull was unexpectedly stolen from her. Relationships The skull abhorred George Cubbins, who had regularly tortured it mercilessly it in the past as he conducted experiments on it. It nevertheless sometimes seemed bemused by George and his fascination with the mysteries of the afterlife. The skull also detested Holly Munro, who was fussy and insisted on keeping it covered with a cloth. It seemed amused by Carlyle's friction with Munro and sometimes suggested methods for her murder. Though not as antagonistic towards Lockwood as George, the skull nevertheless seemed to enjoy hinting that Lockwood was keeping dark secrets from Lucy. Despite oftentimes being antagonistic with her, the skull in some ways seemed to value the rapport it had built with Carlyle once it had begun speaking to her. References de:Der Schädel Category:Ghosts Category:Type Three ghosts Category:Objects